onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Byrnndi World
| occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | age = 78 | status = 1 | jva = Arata Furuta | Funi eva = Greg Carson, Skyler Davenport (young) | bounty = 500,000,000 200,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 3300B2 | dftextcolor = 667F66 | dfname = Moa Moa no Mi | dfename = More More Fruit | dfmeaning = More | dftype = Paramecia }} Byrnndi World is a powerful pirate who caused havoc on the seas over 30 years ago and is the captain of the World Pirates. He also is Byojack's young brother. He was captured and imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down for many years, but escaped two years ago during the mass breakout caused by Monkey D. Luffy and Marshall D Teach. He is the main antagonist of the 3D2Y anime special. Appearance World is a very tall and broad man with large arms and thin legs. with a green beard and a W-shaped mustache that is a lighter shade of green. He wears a horned helmet that has had one of the horns broken, which Byrnndi took off a pirate he defeated and broke the horn on purpose so his sickly brother would have room to sit on his shoulder. He also appears to be missing some teeth and has a scar on his scalp. He wears a black and purple open sleeveless coat, green pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes. Gallery Personality In the past, World was seen like a man who just wanted to sail the seas for freedom and living an adventure. This has been the case ever since he was a child as he longed to sail the seas with his brother. He also seemed to value both friendship and loyalty, and was deeply upset when his crew turned against him in order to receive a pardon from the World Government. After his betrayal and imprisonment in Impel Down, his objectives changed to having revenge on the World Government, even if it meant sacrificing his own crew. He had become ruthless and reserved, even against his own brother, feeling considerable inner turmoil over his crew's initial betrayal and showing great distrust of his allies out of fear of being betrayed again. He also became fiercely punctual, demanding his objectives completed within certain time limits, and not tolerating any subordinate unable to follow his orders. World was feared as the "Destroyer of the World", who was well known for destroying and killing anything he came across, such as World Nobles, Marines, civilians, and other pirates. He seems to be quite ignorant or at least not interested in anything outside him and his crew. Even before his imprisonment, he knew nothing about the Cipher Pols. After his liberation, he is revealed to have no knowledge of the Shichibukai. While he seemly appears to be a capable schemer, his ignorance and stubborn nature caused him to be unable to see the flaws in his plans. This is evident when World had believed that Boa Hancock had high value as a hostage because of her Shichibukai status. This, however, was proven to be false since Akainu had ordered the destruction of World’s ship while Buggy, another Shichibukai, was also on the ship. World, like many characters, has his own unique laugh "Barorororo" Relationships Crew Originally, World showed great concern for his underlings, even risking his life when Byojack was captured. However, during a battle against the alliance of the Marines and World's other pirate enemies, it was shown that World's lower rank crewmembers were not so loyal to their captain as they betrayed him due to their fear of the World Government. After Cipher Pol agents captured him and his crew escaped to save themselves, World felt betrayed by his loss and grew to deeply distrust his former allies. When he reformed the crew years later, his treatment of them was more negative and he only considered them pawns to exact revenge on the World Government. He would not hesitate to exact harsh punishment on any subordinate who failed to follow his orders to the letter. Byojack He is the younger brother of Byojack. Originally, World cared a lot about Byojack. Even if Byojack was ill, World did anything he could to take him out to the sea with him. However, after he was captured, he considered him just a tool, as with all of the other crew. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy World thought little of Luffy, though was surprised to learn he was Garp's grandson. However, he taunted him about how he could not save his brother and crew, even to the point of saying "Friends are just tools" and should be abandoned when necessary. This infuriated Luffy, who later attacked him with a Red Hawk and defeated him. Boa Hancock World became Boa Hancock's enemy after he invaded Amazon Lily to capture her in order to use her as a hostage to invade and destroy both Marineford and Mary Geoise. Instead, he captured her sisters, causing Hancock to accompany Luffy to rescue them. World Government As World is notorious for his destructive activities that even involved the World Nobles, the World Government sees him as a very dangerous threat, placing a high bounty on his head and summoning all the Shichibukai, Marines and Cipher Pol organizations to deal with him. In turn, World grew an intense hatred of it when they imprisoned him, to the point of swearing revenge. Other Pirates As World destroyed many pirates in his destructive attacks, they held a grudge against him, and joined the World Government's joint assault to take down World. Abilities and Powers Overview World is a very powerful pirate, as he was held in Level 6 of Impel Down and escaped, which was thought to be near impossible. He had a 500,000,000 bounty, which testifies how large of a threat World was according to the World Government. The World Government fears him as he attacked World Noble ships and intended to shoot down Mary Geoise. In response, they summoned all the Shichibukai to fight World, showcasing how dangerous he was as a threat. Despite his age, he remains a world-class threat. He was so greatly feared, that when captured, in addition to putting him in Impel Down Level 6, they froze him, so there was virtually no chance he could escape. However, this prevented his body from aging, maintaining his powers at the same level they were decades ago despite being chronologically 78 years old. World displayed considerable superhuman strength, speed, precision, and durability which he could amplify with his Devil Fruit Powers to devastating levels. Even without his Devil Fruit, he could easily outpace attacks from Luffy in his Gear Second Form and counterattack accordingly. With this power combination, World could easily trounce formidable enemies such as the Gorgon Sisters and Monkey D. Luffy on two separate occasions with ease and beat them into submission. Devil Fruit World ate the Moa Moa no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to increase the speed and size of objects. He typically uses this to increase the size and velocity of projectiles, increasing damage, as well as boosting his own already powerful speed to higher levels. Haki He is skilled in using Haki to augment his offense and defense. His speciality seems to be focused on using Busoshoku Haki to augment parts of or his entire body, as he hardened his fists to injure a rubber man, and a small part of his face to block a Haki-enhanced punch by Luffy. His Busoshoku Haki has been shown to be strong enough to block sharp or bladed weapons and overcome Luffy's own until it reached a high enough level. He can also use it on his entire body, similar to Vergo and Pica, to maximum his defense and offense in battle. Rokushiki Despite having no affiliations with the World Government (if anything, being their enemy), he appears to be a Rokushiki user, as he is seen using the Soru and Geppo techniques. He can also use Soru in conjunction with his Devil Fruit power to increase his speed even more. Weapons He usually uses bullets or small objects, combined with his Devil Fruit, and throws them at his opponents. His ship used a massive cannon that, combined with his Devil Fruit, was able to blow up an entire island. History Past When he was a child, his older brother Byojack, encouraged him to explore the world when he grew older. World was determined to travel with his brother despite the latter's illness. When they became adults, they left their home island and sailed the seas. During his days as a pirate, World was known as the "Destroyer of the World" who would destroy anything that crossed his path. Eventually, the World Government considered him a great threat. They enlisted the aid of pirates who held a grudge against World to attack him all at once. During the battle against the alliance of World's enemies, World initially had the upper hand. However, some of World's crew were swayed by government agents into turning against their captain in exchange for a pardon. Though World retaliated against the traitors and slaughtered them all, some Cipher Pol agents boarded World's ship and subdued him. Byojack, Gairam, Sebastian, and Nightin fled, leaving World behind. World was then imprisoned in Impel Down. 3D2Y World escaped sometime during the War at Marineford and later reunited with his crew members. With World reunited with his crew, he began enacting his revenge by starting to attack a World Noble transport ship. He sent his three subordinates, Gairam, Nightin, and Sebastian to speed things up before he personally jumped in to finish off the job, despite the fact that his own crewmen were caught in the line of fire as well. This didn't go unnoticed by his older brother and vice captain, Byojack, who tried to convince him that their crewmates were doing all they can but World refused to listen. Once World's cannon was finished, which had the power to take out an entire island, World intended to use it to destroy the World Government with it. Byojack however mentioned that because of his earlier attack, the Marines were now on the look out for him and was gathering the Shichibukai to go after World. World however decided to strike first and asked which of the Shichibukai was the closest to their location which turned out to be Amazon Lily. World tracked down Amazon Lily, specifically the island next to it where Luffy was training and stumbled upon Hancock's sisters Sandersonia and Marigold. After they revealed Hancock to be their older sister, World decided to take Sonia and Mari hostage and easily defeated them and Luffy (who discovered World's location). Hancock listened to the whole thing to which World left a Vivre Card for her and told her if she wanted her sisters she had to give herself up. On the World Pirates ship, Byojack tried once more to get World to reconsider his plan, stating that their true goal was just freedom on the seas. But World was dead set on getting revenge on the World Government in the hopes of capturing Hancock and using her as a hostage against them. After Luffy and Hancock infiltrated his ship, World confronted Luffy once more, mocking him on his failure to save Ace and goading him to attack with a variety of weapons provided by World to show fighting was futile. Luffy fought but found out that he's no match for World who knocked him around mercilessly, ending with him nailing Luffy to the floor and knocking him out with a Haki punch. World headed off, remembering the day he was captured. World then arrived in the control room, saw his subordinates defeated and chastises Byojack for their failure. World once more ignored Byojack's pleas and went down to the room where Mari and Sonia was being held. Luffy arrived there and once more confronted World in battle. He managed to stay on even ground against him but World's speed and experience in Haki left him at a disadvantage, leading once more to Luffy's defeat. Just then a Marine fleet arrived, and Byojack reported this to World who saw it as an opportunity to get his revenge on the Marines. When Byojack objected, World revealed that he was just using him and the ship to carry out his objectives and saw no more use for him. Luffy, overhearing this, saved Byojack from him, angered that World would treat his brother and friends so callously. Luffy to form Haki over both his arms, he managed to knock Byrnndi down. Hancock soon arrived in the room to which Luffy ordered her to get her sisters off the ship while he dealt with World. Luffy and World engaged in one final battle with the latter once more mocking him for being unable to save Ace. Luffy acknowledged this but counters he has friends waiting for him that he still can protect. After trading rapid fire blows many of which managed to break through World's defenses, World rushed Luffy, only for Luffy to stretch his arm and hit him with a Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, which was finally able to beat World. With this, Luffy makes an escape from the ship. World recovered and decided to use the cannon despite Byojack telling him he's too weakened from his fight with Luffy. World knew this however and apologized for his treatment of his crew before heading off. Using his powers, he launched a gigantic cannon at the Marines. But just as it was about to hit, it got sliced in half by Dracule Mihawk. Having used the rest of his strength in that attack, World fell over. Byojack, still loyal to his brother after everything, stayed by his side as the Marines inevitably blew up their ship. He was assumed to have died with the rest of the World Pirates, but the true fate of him and his crew is unconfirmed. Major Battles *World Pirates vs. Marines and other pirates *Byrnndi World vs. Kuja Pirates and Monkey D. Luffy *Byrnndi World vs. Monkey D. Luffy (round 2) *Byrnndi World vs. Monkey D. Luffy (round 3) Trivia *He has the largest known bounty of an anime-original character. *World's first known bounty was 200,000,000. *He is the second non-canon character to have been released by Marshall D. Teach from Impel Down, the first being Patrick Redfield and the third being Douglas Bullet. References Site Navigation ca:Byrnndi World es:Byrnndi World it:Byrnndi World fr:Byrnndi World ru:Бэрнди Ворлд Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:World Pirates Category:Non-Canon Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Rokushiki Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Former Impel Down Prisoners